


Can you feel the Heat?

by HayakoHikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayakoHikari/pseuds/HayakoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a really hot day in the middle of summer and Naruto couldn't wait to get home so he could stop feeling like he was melting, and enjoy some quality time with his Uchihas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you feel the Heat?

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first and only threesome story I wrote so please be kind.

It was one of the hottest summer months in California. Even inside the water you could feel the heat. In the first hours of the dawn, when it felt really good to be in the water, Naruto had been able to enjoy the water, he hadn’t even been able to realize the heat, but now he was starting to feels the effects of this hot day. Deciding to leave the beach, he walks with his surf board in the direction of his car, he doesn't want anything else but to enjoy the air conditioner of the apartment that he shares with the people he loves.

Naruto gathers his things and goes to the car, smiling while thinking that his boyfriend's had a free day today. Yes... boyfriends. Naruto was part of an unusual relationship, with both Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi and Sasuke were brothers but they had fallen in love with each other. As it’s said, you can’t choose who you love. Naruto had met Sasuke when he was in denial about the feelings he had for his older brother. Naruto fell in love with Sasuke and was really surprised when he found that Sasuke loved him back. But on the day that Sasuke took him to meet Itachi something attracted Naruto's attention, as the time passed he had started to fall in love with Itachi, as well. Starting to pay more attention to the relationship of the two brothers and realizing that they felt something more than only brotherly love for each other.

****

One day when Naruto enters Sasuke and Itachi's apartment, he finds Sasuke and Itachi kissing. Sasuke looks at Naruto, shock, fear and sadness pass over his face when he realizes that he probably had just lost Naruto who he also loved. But he can’t believe when Naruto walks to him and instead of slapping him he kisses him, smiling, kissing Itachi next. Itachi who in the mean time had fallen in love with Naruto is really surprised, but let’s himself go and their relationship is born.

****

Naruto smiles when he remembers how their relationship had started. He still can't believe that two beautiful Adonis' had fallen in love with him. The Uchiha were beautiful, both with white skin almost too pale, that makes you wonder how they never got a tan with the California sun, both with black hair and eyes also black. To Naruto they were without a doubt the most beautiful people he had ever known. And the perfect opposite to Naruto, who had a permanent tan in his golden skin, blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes. He smiles when he thinks how much their bodies complete each others.

He finally arrives to the apartment and smiles sweetly when he enters the elevator. 

In the mean time Sasuke and Itachi were in their apartment with the air conditioner turned on and the windows completely closed so they were able to have a tolerated temperature in their house. Sasuke couldn’t understand how Naruto could go surfing with this heat. He smiles sweetly when he hears the sound of a key in the lock and looks at Itachi who is also smiling. They hear Naruto complaining a little and a soft sigh that he lets out when he feels the pleasurable cold of their home.

Sasuke smiles to himself while he hears Naruto voice.

“Looks like he isn’t immune to this heat after all.” Sasuke thinks, laughing softly. Itachi looks up from the book he was reading and looks in the door's direction. After much complaining Naruto smiles when he sees the one's he loves the most in the living room. Naruto sits on the sofa between Sasuke and Itachi.

“It’s freaking hot…” Naruto sighs. “You can’t even be on the beach.” 

Sasuke looks at him.

“Naruto aren’t you forgetting something?”

Naruto looks at him, trying to remember, until he realizes what he had forgotten and looks at him apologetically. Naruto kisses Sasuke and then Itachi and smiles sweetly.

“Tadaima.” 

Sasuke smiles.

“Okaeri…” Both brothers say. Making Naruto smile. Suddenly Sasuke has an idea and smiles to himself.

“Anou Naru why don’t you go to take a bath, get some of that salt off your body to refresh yourself.” Naruto looks at him.

“You know, that’s an excellent idea Sasu.” Naruto says, smiling. He kisses each brother on the cheek and goes to their room where he gathers some boxers and shorts, it's too hot for a t-shirt, and goes to the bathroom.

In the mean time Sasuke looks at Itachi in a way that makes him stop reading and look at him.

“What is it Otouto?”

“I had an idea that I think you will love.” Sasuke tells his idea to Itachi, who smiles mischievously and helps him in preparing it.

In the mean time Naruto leaves the bathroom and goes to the living room, waiting to find the brothers there, but they aren’t there. He goes to the kitchen and once again doesn’t find them. He opens the refrigerator, thinking, and drinks some water.

“Where the hell did they go?” Naruto thinks. “Sasu, Itachi where are you?”

“In the bedroom Naru.” 

Naruto smiles and goes to their room, opening the door; he looks completely surprised to their king size bed. In the bed Sasuke and Itachi are both laying naked, the windows and the curtains are closed so the sun and the heat won't come in the room. Sasuke smiles when he sees Naruto's reaction.

“So are you going to stand there or join us?” Sasuke asks provocatively. Naruto swallows and closes the door, undressing himself while walking to the bed. When he arrives next to it, Itachi and Sasuke pull him on to the bed, making him lay down.

“What’s the reason for this pleasurable surprise?” 

Sasuke and Itachi look at Naruto in a seductive way.

“We were thinking that it is so hot…” says Sasuke.

“That we could do something to make you feel better.” Finishes Itachi, making Naruto look at them.

“And what’s your idea?” Naruto asks, starting to feel aroused. 

Sasuke looks at him and smiles.

“You’ll see…” Sasuke smiles. Itachi kisses Naruto while Sasuke takes a black blindfold from under the pillow and covers Naruto eyes. 

Naruto feels really confused.

“What is this for?” Naruto asks when Itachi breaks the kiss. Sasuke smiles.

“You’ll see…” Sasuke kisses him, Naruto feels the kiss strongly, the loss of his eyesight heightening his other senses, making every little caress from the two dark haired boys affect him stronger. Naruto trembles and holds his breath when he feels something cold running down his neck to his shoulder. He realizes that Itachi and Sasuke have ice with them.

Sasuke smiles seductively when he sees Naruto's reactions to the ice, and kisses his brother.

“See, I told you he would love it.” Sasuke says pointing to Naruto's erection, now fully aroused. Naruto lets the breath he was holding out between his teeth, and with one hand looks for Sasuke, who stands closer and is pulled to a passionate kiss, while Itachi continues playing with the ice on Naruto's chest.

“Tachi…” 

Itachi looks at Naruto and smiles, putting the ice cube in his mouth, and kissing him. Naruto trembles and lets out a soft moan when he feels both the heat of Itachi's mouth and the cold of the ice cube. Sasuke smiles when he hears Naruto's moan and takes one ice cube, caressing one of Naruto nipples with it and licking and biting the other one, making Naruto moan with the double sensation, hot and cold.

“God you are driving me insane…” Naruto says between moans, trembling with each caress of the two brothers. Sasuke smirks and licks the nipple that has been caressed with the ice making Naruto moan louder. In the mean time Itachi starts caressing Naruto's erection with one hand. He takes an ice cube and runs it all over Naruto's erection making Naruto tremble. Naruto holds his breath. Sasuke puts an ice cube in his mouth and takes Naruto's erection in his mouth.

“Can you feel the heat…” Itachi whispers in a seductive way next to Naruto's ear, breath caressing Naruto's ear softly. Naruto smiles seductively.

“Y-Yes…” 

Itachi smiles and looks at Sasuke. Moans of pleasure can be heard all over the room. Sasuke looks to Naruto while licking the head of Naruto's erection in a seductive way.

“Then we need to find a way to make him stop feeling the heat don’t you think nichan?” Sasuke asks, kissing Itachi's neck, who lets a little moan pass through his lips when he feels his brother's lips caressing his neck, making Naruto tremble.

“Yes Sasu you’re right. We need to find a way to make our Naruto comfortable without feeling the heat…” He smiles and takes the lube out from under the pillow, covering his fingers with lube. He looks at Sasuke who smiles and positions himself so he can take Naruto's erection while Naruto takes Sasuke's in his mouth. Naruto smiles when he feels Sasuke positioning himself over him. He feels Itachi spreading his legs, exposing him to Itachi, and trembles with anticipation.

Naruto takes deep breaths and whispers.

“Tachi…” He extends his hand to Itachi, who smiles to himself and covers Naruto's hand with some of the lube knowing well what Naruto wants. He puts some ice next to Naruto's left hand, making him smile. In the mean time Sasuke hasn't see anything that has happened. He was too interested in trying to make Naruto go insane with the pleasure he was giving him.

Itachi runs his fingers over Naruto's entrance, making him tremble and writhe, making Sasuke take a little more of his erection in his mouth. In the mean time Naruto takes Sasuke's erection in his mouth, moaning, making the vibrations of his moans pass like waves through Sasuke's body, making him moan. He smiles and caresses Sasuke's entrance with one finger. Making him moan out in surprise.

Itachi enters Naruto with one finger, feeling the heat inside his body; Naruto mimics Itachi and also enters Sasuke with one finger, making him moan louder. Naruto and Itachi work together. They wait for the other two to adjust and start moving their fingers preparing their lovers. They enter a second finger. Making both Naruto and Sasuke moan louder against the erection they have in their mouths. Sasuke licks and sucks Naruto's erection, trying to make him moan again. Naruto smiles to himself and lets his teeth caress Sasuke's erection while moving his head, making breathing become more irregular.

Both Naruto and Sasuke moan when they feel the fingers that were inside them leave their bodies. Suddenly two stronger moans are heard; two screams of pleasure fill the room when the two younger boys of the relationship feel an ice cube caressing their entrance and enter them. Naruto thrusts the ice inside of Sasuke, just as Itachi thrusts it inside of him, leaving the ice inside so the boys' heat could melt it inside of them. Sasuke hands and one of Naruto's hands hold the sheets with such strength that their knuckles become white. Itachi and Naruto thrust another ice cube inside the boys with their fingers and join it with a third finger. They start looking for the spot that they know will make the person they love lose all control. Two stronger and louder moans can be heard making Itachi smile. Itachi looks to the two people he loves the most in the world, he had never felt so aroused in his life and only these two people are able to do that.

Itachi caresses Naruto's prostate, the blonde simultaneously caressing Sasuke's with the ice, making them lose control and reach their climax together. After the shock created by such an intense orgasm, Sasuke kisses Itachi, making him taste Naruto in his mouth. Itachi looks at Naruto and smiles, kissing him and tasting his brother in Naruto's mouth. Sasuke lets out a soft moan, there was nothing more sensual then seeing his bother and Naruto kissing.

“Tachi… Sasu…” Naruto whispers when they break their kiss. “C-can I take the blindfold off? I want to see you…” 

Sasuke smiles and kisses Naruto, taking the blindfold off. In Naruto's eyes can be seen the love, arousal and lust he feels for the two brothers. Sasuke puts a leg on each side of Naruto's waist, sitting on his chest.

Itachi smiles when he sees Sasuke positioning himself over Naruto. He pulls Naruto to himself, making the blond's back rest on his legs, and positions himself between Naruto's legs. Naruto tremble and moans when he thinks of what’s going to happen next.

“Sasu… Tachi… please I can’t stand it anymore…” 

Itachi smiles and surprises his two lovers, thrusting another ice cube inside them making both moan.

“N-Nichan…” Sasuke arches his body, exposing his neck to Naruto, who smiles and kisses and bites it, marking Sasuke as his own. Itachi smiles at Naruto's actions and does the same to the other side of Sasuke's neck, marking him as theirs. Making him scream with pleasure.

“N-Nichan….N-Naru…” 

They both smile. Itachi positions his erection, lining it with Naruto's entrance and touching his entrance softly, making him moan, while Sasuke positions himself above Naruto's erection. Sasuke looks at Itachi, who kisses him and smiles when he realizes what Sasuke is thinking. The two brothers move together. Itachi thrusts completely inside of Naruto in one movement and Sasuke makes Naruto thrust completely inside him in one movement making the three of them scream in pleasure. Naruto rolls his eyes back with the stronger pleasure his lovers are making him feel.

“S-Sasu…T-Tachi…S-So deep…” He says between moans, trembling. Both Uchiha start moving, timing their thrusts together. Sasuke and Itachi move at the same time, making Naruto go nearly insane with the pleasure that is taking over him.

“You are going to make me insane…” He says between moans. He arches his body, exposing his neck to Sasuke, who kisses and bites his neck also marking him as his own. Tachi looks at the two beautiful man that are in bed with him, feeling more aroused when he sees the way they are both lost in pleasure and in the touches of their bodies. He places an ice cube in Sasuke's mouth, who smiles and kisses Naruto, making him moan louder. They feel their climax approaching… their breaths become more and more irregular and their moans become louder. Itachi and Naruto place one hand around Sasuke's erection, making him moan louder, and start moving their hands in time with the thrusts. Sasuke is the first one to reach his climax, screaming his lovers' names. When Naruto feels Sasuke become tighter around him, he also reaches his climax, filling Sasuke with his seed as deep as he can, making him moan softly.

Itachi is the last one to reach his end. When he feels Naruto's body become tight around his erection, he is only able to thrust one more time before he also fills Naruto as deep as he can and bites Sasuke's shoulder to muffle his scream. The three of them fall to the bed, exhausted.

Naruto is laying between the two Uchiha and a smile takes over his lips. They gather their breaths and Sasuke kisses Naruto deeply. When they break the kiss Itachi kisses Naruto while Sasuke kisses Itachi's neck. Itachi smiles and bites Naruto's, making him moan. He then kisses Sasuke while Naruto marks him. They smile to each other when they see their usual marks appearing again. Sasuke snuggles in Naruto's chest while Itachi holds them.

“So Naruto can you still feel the heat?” Sasuke asks in a seductive way. Itachi smiles.

“Yes, but not the weather's heat… the heat I can feel is of my two hot loves that are in my arms.” Naruto says smiling. Itachi and Sasuke smile.

“Yes Otouto, you were right, Naruto loved the idea…” Itachi says, while the three of them fall asleep.


End file.
